From Ireland With Love
by musicforlife101
Summary: A friend of Fiona's comes into town from Ireland following Long Way Back, because I don't think we see nearly enough of Fiona's friends. Spoilers through Season 3.0 finale. Rating for Mike/Fi situations to come.


**So here is the first chapter of the story I mentioned in the last author's note of I Believe. I think I'm going to really enjoy writing this. It doesn't have any real Mike/Fi moments in it at this point, but it will soon. This is sort of just the set up chapter.......oh, and this is the 200th Burn Notice fanfic. That makes me so excited. I really wanted to push us over that milestone. 3  
**

* * *

Casey O'Donnell was not one to become lost easily. In fact, she was quite the independent woman, but she was new to the Miami International Airport and it was big even to someone as experienced as her. Many would say it only seemed bigger because she was barely 5'2" and maybe a hundred pounds, though that depended on how many weapons she was carrying. Those people would be wrong for, as unimposing as she looked, the short, green-eyed redhead was tougher and more spirited than most people she encountered and three times as worldly.

With her mind set on overcoming the small obstacle of the airport, Casey stalked off toward where she was sure the rental car buses picked up customers. Pulling her suitcase behind her, she got onto the Hertz Courtesy Van to make her way to the rental agency. She took her own luggage from there inside and up to the counter, where she claimed her reservation. The thirty-something year old man at the counter looked up to see a blur of shoulder length curly red hair and elfin green eyes walking quickly toward him. After taking a second look, he saw it was actually a small framed woman in dark blue, denim shorts and a white linen tank top.

She smiled lightly at him as he asked for her ID to check the reservation. She handed over her passport and international driver's license. It wasn't as if she was really worried about being identified to anyone in Miami as she was no longer part of the IRA or really active in the intelligence community. Honestly, she had removed herself from that life not long after she got married and saw what a toll it all had taken on her best friend. While Casey mulled over her past and her best friend and what brought her to where she was, the rental car agent had processed her information and was holding keys and directing her to space 42.

The car was nice. Casey smiled a little as she reached it and popped the trunk of the black 2009 Dodge Challenger R/T. It was beautiful and she loved it already. Her two suitcases were stacked into the trunk and she got into the driver's seat, pulling it forward and adjusting all the mirrors so she could actually see out of them. Sometimes she really hated being short. With the key in the ignition, the engine turned over effortlessly and Casey was on her way to an industrial loft on the Little River in no time.

On the corner of NW 7th Ave and NW 5th St, the Irish visitor found the building she was looking for. Sean Glenanne had given her the address and a brief description of the "nondescript, concrete building with a rusted metal privacy fence and a club on the ground floor." She realized once she arrived that it was not for lack of memory or words that Sean couldn't properly describe it. There really was no more detail to be found on the place. But she found it just the same. She parked the Charger on the road near the gate and nonchalantly made her way over to the entrance so as not to attract too much attention to herself in the wrong part of town. Stopping for a moment to pick the padlock on the gate, Casey realized how silly it was to be trying to find someone via that person's ex-boyfriend, but Sean had been clear that Fiona had no condo anymore and would most likely be staying here.

Casey scoffed as the padlock came open in her hands within a few seconds. People had too much faith in padlocks. So as not too make too much noise, she slowly opened the gate just enough to slip in and then closed it again, keeping hold of the padlock. She climbed the stairs outside and knocked swiftly on the door, hoping the answer would not be accompanied by a gun in her face, though she knew that hope was in vain. It was Fiona and Michael after all.

* * *

**So I had Fiona staying with Michael until she gets a new place to live. If she isn't staying with him when the premiere comes around on Thursday (YAYY!!!) then we'll just call this AU. So drop me a review if you feel so inclined and let me know what you think or what you would like to see. =]**


End file.
